


The Markly Duckling

by aredblush



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M, duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a Spring Break Mark squawked, Chris was otherwise occupied, Wardo came to the rescue, and Dustin was right all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Markly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/gifts).



> Drawn (and written. What was I thinking?!) for oflights's prompt as part of tsn_springfest.
> 
> This fanwork is also available [in Chinese](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-146368-1-1.html) thanks to the lovely [qpriuot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qpriuot/pseuds/qpriuot) :)

Once upon a spring break, there was a frowny boy named Mark who didn't like the sun much. Mark didn't like to talk to people face to face, so he spent all his time sitting in his room, capslocking abuse at people on the Internet who also liked to capslock very wrong ideas at other people on the Internet.

This was Mark's favourite thing to do, because he was kind of always right and he liked to shove the fact into people's virtual faces. But then, one fateful day, someone capslocked an idea so wrong that Mark let out an affronted squawk and PUFF, he suddenly turned into a fluffy duckling.

Of course, being a fluffy duckling didn't make Mark any less right about anything, so he tried to keep capslocking his very right ideas... except that he didn't have fingers anymore and was appalled that he now had to "hunt and peck".

This wouldn't do at all! Mark decided right then that he needed help from his sensible roommate. He hopped down from his desk onto a pile of coiled cables and waddled his way over to Chris.

Unfortunately, Chris was too busy to help him.

"Shark Week's on, Mark," Chris said, "Go ask Dustin for help."

If Mark had known that Dustin's concept of "help" would have entailed giggling his way into making Mark put his newly webbed feet into his flip-flops and taking pictures, he would had thought twice about following Chris' advice, desperate times notwithstanding.

Dustin was convinced that Mark had turned into a duckling because the Universe thought Mark deserved to experience life as something cute and tiny and fluffy for once. The logical thing to do (for Dustin) was to help Mark live the Full Duckling Experience, starting with a bath in the sink.

The less said about it, the better.

Luckily for Mark, Wardo came to the rescue pretty soon (Dustin only managed to sing the Rubber Duckie Song three times). He scooped Mark up from the water and promptly wrapped him up in his jacket, carefully drying Mark's soaked feathers while simultaneously giving Dustin the mother of all scoldings. Mark, for his part, continued to glare at the rubber duck cheerily bobbing in the basin.

Given that the Full Duckling Experience clearly wasn't the solution to the problem and that Shark Week still held all of Chris' attention, Wardo decided that waiting it out was the safest course of action. He settled Mark on the bed, grabbed his Econ book, and tried to catch up on his reading. 'Tried' being the operative word.

Apparently, Wardo wasn't to be swayed and after a little tug-of-pencil and messing up Wardo's notes, Mark gave up and hobbled his way to the other end of the bed to better sulk and surrepticiously push Wardo's jacket between the mattress and the wall with his little bill. For reasons that had nothing to do with how good the jacket smelled. Or that it was Wardo's. Right.

Anyway, the not-stealing of the jacket occupied Mark for quite a while and when he turned his head around to feel all superior about his accomplishment, he found Wardo fast asleep still clutching his precious book and pencil. Mark let out a squawky sigh and waddled across the bed, scrambling his way over Wardo's stomach and peering down at the book on Wardo's lap. All the margins had been filled with squiggly doodles of ducklings, all sporting frowny faces and curlicues on top of their heads. 

Mark had the sudden urge to bury his bill under a wing. Instead, he turned on his wobbly legs and carefully climbed up Wardo's chest to his shoulder, pecked the collar of his shirt and pulled it a bit to the side, then slided into the space right against Wardo's neck. Mark glanced at the doodles one last time, before turning his face closer to Wardo's pulse and closing his eyes.

And what do you know, experiencing life as a cute, tiny and fluffy creature (which everybody knows are born to be cuddled) was totally the way to break the curse, for when Mark woke up, he was a real boy again.

And Dustin had been right all along.

 

THE END


End file.
